Back to the times filled with mixed feelings
by Hanyou Yogonem
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang find an arrow that can travel through time, and suddenly they find themselves even more back in time, where they find a person who looks awfully familiar.
1. You Found What!

**Back to the times filled with mixed feelings**

Chapter 1: You found what?!

The Present:

This is an really old arrow that's been passing down in the family for generations! Kagome's Grandpa said excited. – It's said that the one with the arrow in it's presence, can travel through time! – Really? Souta said. – Well, if the old bone-eaters well can travel through time, so why can't an arrow do so? Kagome said. They were in Grandpa's antique store, and Grandpa was telling stories(like always), and Kagome and Souta were looking at the old weapons. Now they were looking at an old arrow that were not for sale. – Grandpa, do you know how it works? Souta asked with sparkles in his eyes, it was clear that he wanted to travel through time with his bigsister. – No, but some time I will find out! Kagome looked at the clock. – Oh no! I have to go back to the feudal era now, or Inuyasha will kill me!

Souta looked at the clock to. – Ok, I think you're right about Inu no niichan. Souta said. Kagome ran back in the house to pack some supplies, and tell her mom where she was going. Then she ran to the well house, and looked down the well. – Here it goes! She screamed, and jumped down.

The Feudal era:

That girl, why is it taking so much time? An irritated hanyou questioned. – Be patient,

Inuyasha. A monk with purple and black robes said. – Miroku's right, you need to be more patient, besides, she hasn't been gone for a very long time you know. A girl with brown hair, and a giant boomerang said. Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku and Sango sighed. Then Inuyasha caught a familiar scent from the bone-eaters well. – Keh, it was about time! Inuyasha said while leaping off to the well. Kagome was pulling herself and a giant backpack up from the well. – What took you so long? Kagome was staring right into two golden eyes. – Inuyasha! Don't startle me like that! Kagome said with one hand on her heart. Then she remembered something that was in her hand. – Damn, I forgot to drop the arrow! – An arrow? Miroku said and studied it closely. – Looks like an ordinary old arrow to me. Inuyasha said. – Grandpa told me that the one with the arrow in his, or her, presence could travel through time. – You actually believe that? Sango said while looking at it. – I agree with Inuyasha, looks just like an ordinary old arrow. – I've heard stories about the arrow that transcends time, but never actually believed in it. Miroku said, still watching the arrow carefully. – Okaa-san! A reddish-brown furball collided with Kagome and knocked her off her feet. – Hi Shippou. Kagome said while laughing and patting the little kitsune on the head. Inuyasha growled jealously. Shippou smirked and reached his tongue to Inuyasha.

- Kyaaaa! Hentai! Sango screamed when Miroku reached out for her butt. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou watched Sango raise her giant boomerang over her head and then whack it down on Miroku's head with all her power. Of course Miroku passed out. – Oh great, now it will take even more time to begin searching for shikon shards! Inuyasha said irritated. Kagome grabbed the jewel shards that were hanging in a necklace around her neck. ´_I wonder when we will be able to complete this thing?_ Kagome thought as she looked at the half-completed shikon no tama. She sighed as the memory of when she had shattered it by shooting an arrow at it, she didn't know that when she shot the crow-demon which had swallowed the jewel, she would shatter the jewel along with the crow. After that she was forced to travel with a hanyou named Inuyasha, a perverted monk, and a youkai taijyia(sp?). Inuyasha wanted the jewel because he wanted to become a full fledged demon, the monk was named Miroku, and 50 years ago his grandfather had met up with a man named Naraku, the man they're group now chased, Naraku had caused Miroku's grandfather great pain by giving him an kazaana that would swallow him up and follow his family until his entire lifeline was gone. To get rid of the kazaana, he had to kill Naraku. The youkai taijyia, Sango, was chasing Naraku because she wanted revenge for her father, brother and companions from the taijyia's village. She and the best fighters from the village was tricked to fight a demon outside a castle, when her little brother, Kohaku, began to slice through everyone with his chained sickle and recognized what he was doing after he shot the sickle into the back of his sister. After that they got shot from several arrows, and everyone thought they were dead, so they buried them, along with the rest of the group. But amazingly, Sango was still alive. After that they had all joined in Inuyasha and Kagome's little group, one after one, first Miroku, then Sango with her catdemon Kirara. Together they searched for the jewel shards, using Kagome's miko powers to see the shards, and the others skills in combat to defeat every monster that had a fragment with the shikon no tama. Now, they had to wait until Miroku woke up before they could get going. They dragged him to the hut of a friend named Kaede. Kagome found out that she wanted to train her archery skills. She grabbed her bow and arrows and went outside. She went to the tree she usually shoot at. She took out one of the arrows, and recognized it as the arrow she had accidentally dragged from her time to the Sengoku Jidai. _´Well, it **is **an arrow. I guess it couldn't hurt to try shooting it. _She thought. She then aimed, and shot. She hit her mark, but the tip that hit the tree broke! She gasped. _´Oh no! Grandpa's sure gonna kill me when I return with the broken arrow. _She went and fetched the pieces, when she suddenly felt the presence of a portal with great youki appear. She looked the way she felt the youki come from. In the tree where the arrow had met with the trunk was now a portal! She ran back into the hut and got the others. They became slightly worried that she may be seeing hallucinations, but she didn't want to rest like they said she should. She dragged them outside, and there they stood. They blinked but the portal didn't disappear. Then Inuyasha became interested. – I've got a feeling that we should go check it out. Who knows where this portal may be leading. Shippou looked half way interested and half way scared. – I dont know Inuyasha, it seems dangerous. Shippou said. – Well, we won't find out by just standing here. Sango said with a tone that said that she wanted to check it out. And with that Sango walked straight towards the portal. – Well, you coming? She said. The others looked at each other, then walked towards Sango and the portal. Then they swallowed their breath and jumped in. They went through a time stream, and then they found themselves in the air. Kagome landed in a bush, then got up while rubbing her back. – I think it was a time stream that we went through, so that must mean that we are in a different time now. Kagome said. But then she noticed that she was alone._ I guess the others fell elsewhere._ She thought, and looked around at her surroundings. The sky was dark and it looked it was a storm coming any minute. _I need to find shelter before it starts to rain, and **then** I can go looking for the others._ She went even farther into the forest she had landed in, and after some walking she found a nice cave to rest in and wait for the rain. Pretty far from there had Inuyasha landed. _It looks like it's gonna rain, better find shelter._ He thought. _Why am I feeling like I've been here before?_ He asked himself. He had a strange feeling that he had something to inspect here, cause it felt like he had been there before. Even farther away from there had Sango and Miroku landed in a tree, and now they were struggling to get free. Sango grew impatient and suddenly it snapped for her and she popped out the hidden dagger at her wrist and started cutting herself free. Some time after they came free from the branches of the tree. They both noticed the dark sky and agreed about going and finding shelter.

Kagome's POV 

I was sitting in the cave beside the little fire I had made, watching the rain as it poured down outside. I sighed and threw some more wood on the fire. Then I felt the presence of someone else in the opening of the cave…

Authoress's note 

**Who is standing in front of the cave, and will the others meet up soon? **

**Find out in the next chapter: Return to innocence.**

**Wow, that felt good, I've been going around with this idea in my head for a very **

**Long time now, and it feels so good to write it down! However be nice with me, **

**This is my first fic ever.**

**R&R!!**


	2. Return to innocence

**Back to the times filled with mixed feelings**

**Chapter 2: Return to innocence**

Kagome's POV 

_Who is that? _I thought frightened. There was someone who stood there in front of the cave. I walked to the person, and almost fainted when I got there. There in front of me, was a boy with long silver hair, and dog ears! He looked exhausted, like he had been running for a very long time. He almost dragged himself in the cave, when he suddenly stopped, like he recognized that I was there to. He stopped and looked at me, then he turned around and went going out of the cave. I decided to move to the boy, before he could run out in the rain again. – Wait! I said, and grabbed the boy in the arm. – No! Let me go! The boy screamed. _Wow, he really is exhausted._ I thought, while pulling him inside the cave again. I then took him into my lap, and hugged him. He was struggling, but he couldn't stop the wave of sleepiness that came to him. – No, please let me go… He said before he fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the cute face of his. He looked like Inuyasha, only younger. I smiled and hugged him even tighter and nuzzled his face. He purred, and shifted in his sleep. _Just like Inuyasha._ I thought. I yawned and felt really drowsy, so I guessed it was time for some sleep.

A/N POV At the other side of the fortress… 

In a small cave sat Miroku and Sango and Shippou and Kirara around a fire and cooked fish.

I wonder where the others are. Sango said. – Don't worry Sango, I'm sure they are okay, if we are lucky, Inuyasha has sniffed his way to Kagome-sama and if he has, I'm sure they both are okay. Miroku assured.

_Meanwhile, in another place in the forest…_

Inuyasha sat in another cave and watched the rain as it poured down outside. _I wonder if Kagome is okay… _He sniffed a little at the place. _Why can't I get off this feeling of that I've been here before?! _He went deeper into the cave, and found a nice little nest that looked newly made. He sniffed at it. _The last one to be here was a Inu youkai. _He thought as he felt the need to relax and sleep for a couple of hours. _Tomorrow I'll find Kagome and the others. _He thought before he went to sleep in the nest.

In Kagome's cave… 

The kid woke up and yawned, when he opened his eyes he stared right into a beautiful face in deep slumber. _That nice woman… _He thought. _I better leave this place before she wakes up, last night it was so dark, she probably hasn't noticed yet… _He tried to sneak out of her lap without waking her up, but that didn't work to well. Kagome yawned and stretched, and then she looked at him. – Good morning! She send him one of those great smiles that can melt ones heart. He didn't answer, only stared at her like she was insane. _How come she hasn't noticed yet? She was looking straight at me! _He kept on staring at her and slowly slid towards the cave opening. – Don't you want something for breakfast? Kagome asked him, still with the warm smile on her face. The boy couldn't believe his own ears, she was asking him directly if he wanted breakfast! Every other human he had met had gasped and either run away or chased him away. But this woman was asking if he wanted breakfast! – I'm Kagome, who are you? Kagome asked. He still didn't answer. – Well, I'm going to go catch some fish, wanna come? He still didn't answer, and watched her go outside. When she was completely outside the cave, he silently crawled after her. She was so nice to him, he needed to investigate who and what she was. _She said that her name was Kagome. _He thought. _Maybe she is a hanyou too! _He didn't actually believe that, but what other explanation was it to her strange behaviour? He watched her by the river and saw her beauty in the sun. _She is so beautiful! _He thought. Kagome turned and saw the boy coming down to her slowly and careful. She smiled to him again and turned back to her work with the fish. He came silently into the river too, and started helping her with catching fish. An hour later, they sat in the cave and ate the fish silently. – Inuyasha. – Hm? Kagome said looking up at him. – My name is Inuyasha. He looked at her and then returned to eating his fish. – Ne, Inuyasha? Can I ask you a few questions? He nodded, and looked up at her again.- Why were you out here last night? You're so young to be out here alone, shouldn't you be with you're mommy? – My mom's dead. Kagome looked sad at him. _So, she's already dead in this young age… _- I'm sorry I brought that up. – No, it's okay. You couldn't know… - Do you miss her? Kagome asked. _Well, duh! Who wouldn't miss their mommy when she suddenly died? Great question…_

A little voice in her head said. – Of course I do! She was my whole world! I mean, who others would treat a hanyou like me with such equality and love. Ops! He clasped his hand over his mouth. _Oh no, now she knows! Now she'll probably chase me out of here! _He closed his eyes and waited for the big bang. But it never came. He opened his eyes and found her staring at him, but it wasn't a cold death-glare, it was like she was saying ´Oh, poor baby. – Can I ask you a few questions now? – Yes, of course. – Why haven't you done anything to me yet, every other human I've seen has been running away from me, or chased me away, why haven't you? – Because I don't care that you are a hanyou, you're perfect in your own way. One of my best friends are hanyou, and he's stronger than any youkai I've seen. Inuyasha looked up at her shocked. _She- she doesn't care that I'm hanyou? What is this girl?! _ He couldn't react before she had pulled him into her lap and hugged him. – You're so cute! She squealed. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded at her, but then he smiled and hugged her back. _She's so kind… _He smiled one more time, and snuggled into her shoulder. She hugged him even tighter and kissed his cheek( at that moment, he blushed a little) and closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber, still with the boy in her arms. He heard Kagome's breath become slower and he understood that she was asleep. He didn't move out of her arms, but instead he found himself a comfortable position and purred softly to comfort Kagome. _She reminds me of my mother, she is just as kind and beautiful as her. _He thought before he started to fall asleep._ I promise I won't ever let anything bad happen to Kagome, no matter what…_

A/N Awww, isn't that cute? There will be more fluff, and you will see how beautiful their friendship can be. The point behind this story is, how would Inuyasha have been if he met Kagome at a young age, in this case right after his mother died, and befriended or fell in love with her? However, look after the next chapter: I love you, my dear, dear Kagome. I will try to update every weekend, but I won't guarantee it, I've got so much to do. 

**R&R!!**


	3. I love you, my dear, dear Kagome

Back to the times filled with mixed feelings   
A/N 

**Hello, I'm sorry for the lack of disclaimers in the past chapters but in upcoming chapters it will be. I also want to thank _AngelBeautyLove_, for supporting this story so much, and being the first reviewer. But please, I need more reviewers! However, this is the third chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the Inuyasha-gang so don't sue me!**

Chapter 3 

**I love you, my dear, dear Kagome**

I promise I won't ever let anything bad happen to Kagome, no matter what… 

"Damn, I need to find the others so we can find a way away from here." The big Inuyasha said to himself while jumping through the forest, searching for the others. (**A/N **From here on I will call the little Inuyasha for Little Inu, it makes it better to understand after some time, but when the others are talking to him they say Inuyasha, kay?) _I hope Kagome is okay…_

Still in the cave, was Little Inu and Kagome still sleeping. Little Inu woke up first and when he opened his eyes he couldn't help but smile at the beautiful face over him. He stroke her face, and when he did Kagome woke up. Kagome had recognized the touch of fingers on her face and for a moment thought it was Inuyasha, but when she opened her eyes, she saw a little child smiling at her. She smiled back and gave him a hug. Then they stood up, and looked out of the cave. It was in the evening, so they went out and laid down on the soft ground and watched the sky. It was clear, and the bright sun warmed their skin. _I probably should start looking for the others… _Kagome thought. She stood up and looked at Little Inu. "Will you help me finding my friends? I don't know the territory, so I could use some help in finding my way. Can you help me?" Kagome asked Little Inu. "Sure" Little Inu said. _I hope they are like Kagome, not like others who think I'm dangerous or something… _"Umm, what kind of friends is it you have, anyway?" "Oh, there are a taijyia, a houshi, a fox, a catdemon and a inu hanyou." "Inu hanyou?" "Yes, he looks like you, but you are so much cuter!" Kagome said while rubbing Little Inu's ears. He smiled and purred. Kagome giggled, and started going. "Can you tell if any of the scents in this area can belong to my friends?" "Yes, there is the scent of an inu hanyou coming this way." He said. And then they started going in that direction, and after some time they came to a clearing. "Any traces of him yet?" Kagome asked. "No, not yet." Little Inu replied. Little Inu felt a shiver go down his spine, he had the horrible feeling of being watched. _What is this weird feeling, I've felt it before, but I can't put my claw on it, what is it? _He looked around, and suddenly he felt it again, this time he recognized it… "Kagome! We have to get out of here!" "What are you-" She didn't get to finish the sentence, cause at the very same moment a band of youkai jumped into the clearing, attacking Kagome and Little Inu. Little Inu dodged the attack a second too late, and got a long gash from his shoulder and down his back. Kagome got wounded in the arm, but it wasn't deep, she would survive. But then she caught sight of Little Inu. "Inuyasha!" she screamed and ran over to the fallen boy. The gash was long and deep, they had to clean the wound soon, and stop the bleeding. But the youkai band wouldn't let their prey go off like that, absolutely not. "Finally we found you hanyou, we've been looking for you in a very long time. We are here to get rid of the dirt, which happens to be you. Now you can't run away, but maybe we should kill the woman first, just to see you suffer, and then we will watch you bleed slow but surely to death. Any last words, hanyou?" Little Inu didn't respond, instead he thought of a way of getting Kagome safely out of there. _I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome, now I have to keep that promise and get her away from these people, and keep her safe. _He didn't get to think of anything though, cause the nearest youkai had grabbed Kagome and were now sinking his claws into her arms, causing her to scream in pain. "Kagome!" Little Inu screamed. Suddenly a blur of red and white slashed through the youkai that was holding Kagome. The youkai roared in pain and let go of Kagome. Kagome then fell to the ground unconscious. The person that had slashed the youkai bent down and checked if she was okay. Little Inu tried to focus on the persons face but his sight was like blur because of the loss of blood. He only recognized a pair of amber eyes and two dog ears on top of his head, before he passed out. Inuyasha had smelled Kagome's blood and heard her scream when the youkai cut her. He turned to face the other youkai, showing off his fangs, they would pay for hurting Kagome. This youkai didn't seem just as tough as his brother, but he too showed his teeth. "Sankontessou!" Inuyasha screamed while slashing(wow, I use that word a lot. lol) through the youkai. When the youkai was gone, Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was still unconscious, and then to the kid with the big wound on his back. _That kid that's with Kagome needs to heal his wounds or he will die soon… _He grabbed Kagome and Little Inu and Kagome's backpack and ran towards the cave he had spent the night in. The travel there was quiet and fast, no interferences this time. When they arrived there he put Kagome and Little Inu gently in the den. He needed help from Kagome if he wanted to clean the wound of the kid, he didn't take the chance of doing something wrong. He looked at the kid, his face was having a pained look on his face. At that moment Kagome groaned and woke up. "Good, you're awake Kagome, we need to clean the kids wound before he-" He didn't get to tell what he would, cause at that moment, little Inu chose to wake up and filled the cave with a pained scream. Inuyasha's ears flattened at the noise, and Kagome got the first aid case from her backpack and kneeled down beside the kid. She started to undo his haori and winced when she saw the big wound he had on his back. _That poor kid… _She started to clean the wound, and when she was done she put on bandages. He would be fine in a couple of days. They just had to keep him from opening it. Two days later, he woke up. His eyes fluttered open, and he sat up to look at the cave. _I'm back, to the place I hid in when demons started to attack me. Or was it all a dream? _His eyes fell on a person with raven black hair and a beautiful face. _Or_ _maybe not… _"Hey, you're awake!" Little Inu looked at the person that stood in the cave opening. He had long white hair, big amber eyes, and dog-ears! He looked just like him! Was this the person that Kagome had talked about? "You know, Kagome was really worried about you, she stayed almost all night awake watching you, but you seem to be healing your wound just fine." Inuyasha eyed the kid for a moment and thought: _He looks just like me! _Kagome yawned and sat up. She looked to where Little Inu was and smiled when she saw he was awake. "I'm so glad you're awake, Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said and raised his eyebrow in confuse. _Why did she call him Inuyasha? _He thought. Kagome went over to Little Inu and pulled him into a fierce hug. Little Inu blushed a great shade of red that was all over his face, Inuyasha could have sworn he saw his hair turn pink for a little moment.

He felt a little jealous at the kid in Kagome's arms, **he** wanted to be the one she hugged so tightly, even though he would never admit it, he loved Kagome, maybe too much for his own good, but whenever she went back to her own time, he felt lonely and always waited at the well for her return, and when she kissed him at Kaguya's castle he thought he was in heaven when he felt Kagome kiss him, he wanted to feel that again…

Meanwhile, in the other part of the forest…

"Do you sense anything of Inuyasha or Kagome, Shippou, Kirara?" Sango asked while walking in the forest with Miroku, Shippou and Kirara. They were searching for Kagome and Inuyasha, this far they had no progress. They were beginning to feel tired, and they wanted to find Inuyasha and Kagome before the sun disappeared and the moon came up. But they forgot something, it was no moon tonight! That meant Inuyasha would turn human!

In the cave with Inuyasha, Kagome and Little Inu…

Inuyasha was beginning to feel his powers disappear and his nails and fangs shrink. _This is not good, I surely hope there will be no encounter with youkai tonight, cause if it happens I won't be able to defend Kagome or the kid… _Little Inu gasped. "I need to get out of here, I'm going for a walk, okay?" Little Inu said, he had a desperate look in his eyes. But the night came quickly, and the moon didn't appear.Within seconds Inuyasha became human. He turned to look at the kid, and his mouth fell open. The kid got black hair, and the dog-ears are gone! Kagome too stared at the kid in awe. "Wh-what the hell is happening?!" Inuyasha said half screaming. Little Inu sighed. "Every night of the black moon, I turn human. But what about you, are you too under the curse of the black moon?" "Yes." Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "Kagome, would you mind telling me who he is?" "You can ask him you know." "But I know you know something else, what is it?" Kagome sighed. "I think we went back in time, I'm not sure what time, but I think this boy is you from the past." Little Inu and Inuyasha stared at her. "But tomorrow we may be able to find Sango and Miroku and the others, and then we will find way to clear things up."

A/N 

**Will they meet Sango and Miroku in time? What will happen under the black moon?**

**Read the next chapter: Confessions and feelings under the new moon.**

**R&R!**


	4. Feelings and confessions under the new m

**Back to the times filled with mixed feelings**

**Disclaimer: **

**Sango: Yogonem-san doesn't own any of us, so don't sue her!**

**Yogonem: You heard her, but that doesn't stop me from dreaming, makes me want to sleep forever!**

**Inuyasha(frowns): I'm glad she doesn't own me, I've seen her at home, she is dangerous! Stay away from crazy, violent, loudmouthed girls who thinks of Rumiko Takahashi as a heroine and loves me! **

**Yogonem: What was that?(Begins to get fangs, claws and red eyes)**

**Inuyasha: Ahhh, nothing!**

**Chapter 4:**

Feelings And Confessions Under The New Moon 

There they sat, the three humans. Inuyasha and little Inu were human at the moment, cause the moon was black that night. Inuyasha made sure to stay on the opposite side of Kagome in the cave, he didn't want to say something he would regret later. Little Inu sat beside Kagome with a dreamy look on his face. Kagome was starting to feel sleepy, she were fighting against the pleasant dark which were trying to get a grip on her. They were all staring at the fire in the middle of the cave which they all sat very close to, considering it was getting cold in there. Little Inu snuggled into Kagome and tried to warm her up. Kagome smiled at this and took him into her lap, and hugged him. He blushed at the feeling of her bosom which were pressing against his cheek, but he ignored it and relaxed into her arms. Inuyasha was starting to feel a little jealousy at the kid in Kagome's embrace, oh how he wanted to be that kid right now.

Little Inu fell fast asleep and purred into Kagome's chest.

"There he fell asleep, what to do now, Inuyasha?"

"The only thing to do is wait for Sango and Miroku to come and find us. Until then we are

totally helpless."

"I see."

It became awkwardly silent, and suddenly a cold breeze came in and sent shivers down. Kagome's spine. She stood up with little Inu still in her arms, and came towards Inuyasha.

"Wh-what are you doing!?"

"I'm cold, can't I sleep next to you?"

Inuyasha couldn't find anything to say against that, and with his lack of protests, she sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha's mouth kept on opening and closing without any sound coming out of it. Kagome sighed and felt the darkness consume her and she fell asleep. Inuyasha sat awkwardly with Kagome's head on his shoulder for a very long time, and he didn't even budge a finger. _It's gonna be a looong night._

He looked at Kagome and couldn't help but smile at her peaceful face and the kid in her arms still purring and cuddling into her chest. _She would definitely be a good mother…_

He looked at her lips, he really wanted to kiss her… _Damn this human night, I can't hide my feelings properly anymore, they are becoming so strong._

He lowered his head towards her face and closed his eyes, he was merely inches away from her lips now.

At that moment Kagome felt the warm breath on her face and woke up. Her eyes fluttered open to see Inuyasha **very **close to her face. _Am I dreaming? _She thought.

Inuyasha didn't know she was awake, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome gave a small gasp, and then Inuyasha knew she was awake. He pulled away quickly and blushed fiercely.

"K-K-K-Kagome! I didn't mean to, I mean…!"

He didn't get to finish his explaining, cause Kagome had captured his lips and stopped his blabbering.

"Ahem!"

They looked up and at the cave-opening were Sango, Miroku Shippou and Kirara, everyone staring at them like they were growing extra heads or something.

"What are you staring at?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why, there aren't many days you see Inuyasha and Kagome kiss, or not quarrel for that matter." Miroku replied with a perverted grin on his face. Sango saw this and whacked him at the head.

"Ow, that hurt Sango dear."

"You better get that perverted look off your face, and not call me ´dear Sango!"

"You hurt my feelings dear Sango."

"SHUT UP!!"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha, he had an angry expression on his face after all the bickering.

After the shout little Inu awoke and yawned. Everyone's eyes turned to the little kid in Kagome's lap. He didn't like this and he hid behind Kagome.

"Who is he Kagome?" Sango asked while pointing at Little Inu.

"It's a long story…"

A/N 

**Okay, now Sango and the others came in, now for the thinking of how to come home.**

**Look for the next chapter which I hasn't named yet! Bwahahaha! Now you can just sit there and think, I'm leaving you to your torture, until next time we meet.**

**R&R!**


	5. It's all so confusing

**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha: Keh!**

**Kagome: Say your lines Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Fine, Yogonem doesn't own any of us, and I think we should be grateful to God for that!**

**Yogonem(is hugging Little Inu): Oh, I wish I could at least own Little Inuyasha, he's so cute.**

**Kagome: Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing with my baby!?**

**Yogonem: We're hugging, can't you see that? And besides Little Inu wants to be with ME, right Inu?**

**Little Inu: Kagome! I want Kagome!**

**Yogonem(looks hurt): But inu-chan…**

**Kagome(hugging Little Inu now): Oh baby, I won't ever let that mean teenager get her hands on you again, don't be afraid.**

**Yogonem: Hey!**

**Inuyasha: Feh, serves you right you stupid wench!**

**Yogonem(vein starts popping in forehead): Grrrr, Inuyasha!!!**

**Inuyasha(is ready to run): Back to the fic! Heeelp!**

Chapter 5:

It's all so confusing…

Little Inu sat up and yawned, everyone's eyes turned to him, he didn't like this and hid behind Kagome.

"Who is he, Kagome?"

"It's a long story…"

"Well, we have time."

Kagome sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position. Sango and Miroku sat down beside the fire and looked from Kagome to Inuyasha to Little Inu, who sat in Kagome's lap.

Then Kagome explained everything, from the time in the cave she met Little Inu, to the time she met Inuyasha.

"And that's how it happened." Kagome said.

"Well, it seems not impossible that we traveled back in time considering we met a younger Inuyasha here. But to the question; how are we going back?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but maybe, if we find the portal that brought us here, we may be

able to go home." Kagome said while looking dreamily into the fire.

"Go home? What do you mean by 'Go home'? Please tell me it's not what I think it is!" Little Inu said with a desperate voice.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but we can't stay here. We're not from here. We're not even sure how we ended up here, well sort of, but the point is we don't know how to go home." Kagome said while patting Little Inu's head.

He nodded and resettled himself in Kagome's lap and snuggled into her stomach.

Kagome felt horrible when she thought of leaving this poor, orphan boy to the hardness of reality, especially for a hanyou. He had newly lost his mother she could tell, so right now he was very vulnerable. She heard his breathing even out, and she understood that he fell asleep. She smiled and stroke his cheek softly. He moaned and leaned into her hands to give better access to his cheek. Sango aww-ed at the cute pair in front of her. _If only the big Inuyasha was like that… _She thought as she saw Little Inu lean into Kagome's hands and she heard a low, cute sound that reminded her of a purr. Inuyasha saw this too and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the boy in Kagome's arms, but it felt really weird to feel jealous at yourself. At some point he felt happy for the kid, Kagome was really good at being a mother, and the kid had lost his mother just recently and found a nice, beautiful mother in Kagome. _Kagome… _Oh, what would he do if he just had the courage to say his feelings outloud to her, he loved her so much, but the day he admitted **that** would be the day Miroku stopped being lecherous, in other words, **never**!

Kagome felt Little Inu stir in her lap and she wondered what he dreamt about.

**Little Inu's dream:**

He ran through the forest with a bright smile on his face, knowing that he would soon reach home and there, there was someone waiting for him…

He reached the bridge and ran over it to the house on the other side. Outside he could see a woman sitting on a bench obviously in deep thought.

"Mother!" He shouted and ran over to her. She looked up and saw him, then her face lit up in a beautiful smile. She stood up to catch right when he threw himself at her. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. He smiled even brighter and leaned into her embrace. They stood there for a long time, then she said that it would be best if they went inside instead. He smiled and nodded, before taking her hand and dragging her inside. She sat down with her back facing the wall, then she held her arms out for him to come. He laid down in her lap and purred when she started to rub his ears and caress his cheek. He leaned even more into her hands and leaned one of his ears on her heart, the soothing sound was so pleasant and he nuzzled her chest and purred even more. She hugged him tighter and rested her cheek on top of his head.

_My mother, Kagome… _He thought.

**End of dream.**

He woke up to find the whole group asleep, the only one who wasn't was Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still human but he felt Little Inu's eyes on him and he looked at him. Little Inu swallowed, he still thought this man was a little scary even though he was a friend of Kagome-chan. He went over and sat down beside Inuyasha, he felt very afraid now that he had left Kagome's safe and warm arms, he felt very vulnerable and open for attack. Inuyasha still had his eyes locked on him, and Little Inu didn't like it when people stared at him, they had stared at him his whole life and it often was a look of disgust on their faces when they looked at him.

"You know, Kagome is a nice girl, if you have problems you can just tell it all to Kagome, I'm sure she'll help in some way." Inuyasha said and turned his gaze to out side the cave-opening.

"Huh? I don't have any problems, but thanks for your concern though."

"No, I mean it, I can see it in your eyes, something is troubling you, and something else tells me that Kagome is the only one who can help you."

"Well, actually, the thing is, I don't know how to react to Kagome's feelings, she's being so nice to me, I think I might think of her as a mother soon. What am I to do?"

Inuyasha became silent for a very long time, and then he looked back at Little Inu with a unreadable look on his face.

"I think you should try to control yourself, I ain't saying that you can't be with Kagome, but you should control your feelings for her, I too has problems with my feelings towards Kagome, and I don't like to have them inside of me instead of just screaming them out to her, she's just so cute and nice to almost everyone, even us hanyou. She doesn't judge you from your appearance or for what you are, she respects people for being themselves, believe me, she's told me everything about what she thinks of me, she said she liked me as a hanyou."

Little Inu looked at Inuyasha in awe when he was talking. _Wow, I didn't know she was so kind! She is so beautiful too! _Inuyasha sighed and looked at the horizon, the sun was starting to raise. When the rays of light hit the boys, they went into a beautiful(I use that word a lot, eh?) transformation from human to hanyou, the human ears changed to twitching dog-ears, and the eyes went from brown to golden and hair from black to silver. Last of all was the claws and fangs. Kagome had awoken to see the beautiful transformation and was totally hypnotized by it. Little Inu turned around and when he saw Kagome he smiled brightly and ran to her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back.

She saw that Sango and Miroku were awake, so she said:

"Maybe we should get going to find the portal, now that everyone is awake. Or what?"

"Keh" Was Inuyasha's reply.

Little Inu couldn't help but feel a little sad. _So they will be going soon, huh? I wish Kagome could be here and be my mother but the other man that Kagome seem to like so much said I would have to control my feelings for her, but I wonder, why?_

A/N 

**Okay, I think I should tell you that there won't be many more chapters, the next chapters will be about finding the portal, not without trouble of course! And then the farewell and the travel home, then maybe I will write an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet.**

**However, I will thank everyone who's been reviewing my chapters, and don't worry, I will make another story soon, but I need to finish this first. Look for the next chapter, another nameless chapter(sweatdrop) what's wrong with me!?**

**R&R!! **


	6. The answer lies in the Shikon Shards!

**Disclaimer:**

**Little Inu: Yogonem doesn't own any of us so don't sue her.**

**Yogonem(sobbing): I don't, oh why must the things you want the most be not for sale!**

**Kagome(patting my back): Oh calm down, you're not the only one who doesn't own him.**

**Miroku(get's perverted grin): If you can't have Inuyasha, how 'bout you have me?**

**Yogonem: O.o**

**Sango: Miroku! You're scaring her! Are you allright, Yogonem-san?**

**Yogonem: …**

**Kagome: Guess that means no.**

**Inuyasha and Little Inu: Back to the fic!**

**Chapter 6:**

**The answer lies in the Shikon Shards!**

I wish Kagome could be here and be my mother, but the other man that Kagome seem to like so much said I would have to control my feelings for Kagome, but I wonder, why?

After they ate breakfast they went out in the woods again, trying to find the portal.

After a long while they came to a clearing. Inuyasha and Little Inu felt that something was approaching them, and it came in a very high speed! Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, and Little Inu raised his claws and bared his teeth, and they both growled. They knew that whatever was coming they wasn't going to like it. In a flash of white and silver the person came into the clearing. Sesshoumaru looked at them almost emotionless, only a slight hint of disgust showed in his eyes. Little Inu stared at his older brother with an almost sad expression, but he quickly cowered it up with anger and hatred.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"This Sesshoumaru goes where-ever he wants to, now step out of the way halfbreed!"

Little Inu looked shocked by the insult his brother threw at him. _Halfbreed, am I? _He thought sadly, and turned to try to go away, but before he could run someone grabbed his arm and held him there. _Kagome… _He turned around and looked into Kagome's eyes, they were sad.

Sesshoumaru snorted and went past them, disappearing in the forest. Little Inu sniffed then hugged Kagome. She held him as she heard his heart-wrenching sobs and felt the salt, hot tears on her sailor fuku. He cried, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon.

They just sat there, the schoolgirl and the hanyou, hugging and crying.

"Why, why are they so mean to me? I've never done anything to them, so why are they chasing me, throwing stones at me, trying to exterminate me and looking at me with disgust? Why, why, WHY?"

The others just sat there and watched the kid sob and cry in Kagome's arms with sadness.

Inuyasha looked at them too, at that moment he felt all the pain from his childhood fill his heart. But something else wrapped itself around it and made him feel… loved. He tried to figure out what the thing was and he understood soon that it was Kagome's aura that was comforting his heart and gave him love and took all the pain away. Kagome still held the sobbing kid and she felt really bad for him. _Inuyasha, poor guy, I knew he felt a lot of pain in his childhood, but this just was beyond my imagination. _Kagome thought. Little Inu finally calmed down, but he still wouldn't let go of Kagome. She really felt bad now, cause she was leaving very soon and he was so sad and needed the love and protection of a mother. He just sat there in her lap, feeling lower than dirt, but he felt Kagome's love and touch, that helped him a lot. Sango looked at them sadly. _Oh, poor kid, he really is vulnerable now. The demons will feel his unsure- ness and attack without hesitation._

Miroku was looking at Inuyasha's sad expression, and he felt really bad for him.

Kagome stood up, soon they all was up, Kagome still carrying Little Inu. Little Inu had fell asleep, he was very tired from crying so much and letting all his emotions get free flow through his eyes. After another long walk they stopped again.

"Kagome, maybe the portal locked after we went through, I mean we fell from the sky and it sure isn't easy to find a portal in the air." Sango said.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, it seems like it. But maybe we can open it again, Kagome-sama, do you have the pieces of the arrow still?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but how? I can't shoot it again, cause it's totally wrecked, so I don't know how to open the portal."

Kagome got the pieces of the arrow up from her backpack and then they started experimenting. Nothing worked. After 3 hours, they had run out of ideas.

"What to do now?" Shippou asked.

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know, we've tried everything and nothing worked, I begin to wonder if we will ever come home to our time."

Kagome kept trying though, and suddenly the necklace she wore with the shikon no kakera fell down on the arrow. It shone a bright pink light and everybody's eyes widened. Soon the portal stood in front of them. Kagome looked from the portal to Little Inu. Little Inu looked sad but his look told her that she could go, he didn't need her to stay any longer. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"It's not farewell for forever, we'll meet again, and this time we will be more together, allright?"

He nodded and relaxed into her embrace. It helped him to know he would meet Kagome again, and when that time came he would never let her go. Kagome kissed his cheek and let him go.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Little Inu parted. Inuyasha walked towards Little Inu and ruffled his hair.

"Take good care, allright? Kagome won't forgive you if you die."

Little Inu smiled and he hugged the others. They waved at him when they went into the portal. Little Inu watched them disappear. _Mother…_ He thought as he touched the cheek Kagome had kissed. _We'll meet again Kagome. Be prepared, cause once we meet I will get a grip on you and never let you go, but then it will probably be out of real love. _

_Sayonara, Okaa-san._

_Till we meet again._

A/N 

**This was the last chapter folks, but I will put an epilogue but it won't be long.**

**I've put up another story, The Resurrection of WHO?!**

**It will probably be longer than this and I'll try to make it sound funny. There will be more fluff and definitely more of other characters, like Kouga and Sesshoumaru, I totally forgot about those two, but not fluff between the two of them, I'm not THAT crazy. **

**R&R!!**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**

**Yogonem: Oh wow, this is the last chapter, the epilogue. It's been fun writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed it. Oh by the way, I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Epilogue**

Thirteen year old Inuyasha sat perched on a high branch in a tree. He was feeling hungry and was waiting for an easy prey to pass by, he wasn't in the mood for a long-lasting fight with the prey. Suddenly he saw a pair of rabbits on the ground. Sure they wasn't near as filling as deer, but he was hungry and looking for something easy. He stood ready to jump down and grab some of the rabbits when they came under the branch he was on, and he jumped.

Later, he sat and ate the rabbits in a nearby cave. When he wasn't hungry anymore he sat outside the cave and took in the beautiful sight of spring, the smell was overwhelming and made him feel…happy. It really was a long time since last time he could be really happy, he had felt so sad since **she **went away. He sighed softly and thought of everything he remembered about her, the raven black hair, the beautiful happy brown eyes and that smile that could light up everything. _It's been eight years since then, I miss her, but she said we would meet again, I hope it will be soon… _Suddenly, he smelt a very familiar scent, a scent he had longed for the past eight years. _Kagome… _He thought and looked the way the scent came from, and he got to see the black portal close right behind a man and a woman and some children. Inuyasha stared at the crowd that had come out of the portal.

"Inuyasha…" The woman said with a little smile tugging her lips.

Inuyasha just stood there, he didn't know what to say, but he looked at the children and the man that stood beside the woman. The woman must have been Kagome, but she had matured so much since last time, sure she still was cute and young-looking, but she was taller, had more curves and a little different voice. He looked dumbstruck at her, he couldn't stop staring at her, she was so beautiful, but somewhat her scent was different too, it smelt like a hanyou! He eyed the man beside her, he remembered him from the time Kagome was there last time, the man she always had a special smile for and watched with love and passion every time she thought he didn't see. Inuyasha. He knew that the Inuyasha he saw beside Kagome was the older version of him, he hadn't changed a lot since last time, though a little taller and a little longer hair was the only change from him. There was three children that came with them, a boy that looked like he was the oldest of them and two twin girls that didn't have any difference between them at all. The boy had long black hair with silver streaks in it and dog ears. He had big golden eyes with brown pecks in it and he too had a very beautiful smile. His clothing was dark blue and had little Chinese style in it, beautiful patterns of gold and red made it look great on him. The girls had dark blue Chinese dresses like their brother, but their pattern was gold and purple, and they had long silver hair with black streaks in it and dog ears too. They both had a playful look on their face and beautiful brown eyes with golden pecks in it. Inuyasha(**A/N From now on Little Inu**) looked at the group with wide eyes again, his mouth opening and closing without any sound coming from it. Kagome found out she wanted to find something to talk about.

"So, um, how are you?"

"Fine, actually. But it hasn't been the same around here since you left, I missed you."

"We missed you too, therefore we found out we would be coming now to find out how you're doing, and of course we couldn't leave this gang behind. I found out you maybe wanted to see your future children, ain't they adorable?"

_My future children… _Little Inu thought. Then the twins went to him and they looked at him and flashed him great smile. He smiled just as brightly back and gave them a little hug. Then he noticed the boy that had come too, he too was looking at him and smiling. Little Inu felt so happy, he really looked forward to that day he got these sunshines.

"Are they yours?" He asked Kagome.

She smiled. "Yes. We are mates now and Kaede found a spell that could turn me hanyou, so I could live just as long as my mate. The oldest of them is Mika, he is ten years old. Then we have Akari and Kokoro they are twins and always hang out together, they are eight.

And I have a new baby on it's way." She finished and smiled warmly at him. Little Inu smiled at the woman he once thought of as his stepmother, but that had changed, now that he knew that when he got older she would agree to be his mate, a dream come true. Inuyasha grinned at his mate and then at Little Inu who grinned back at him.

"Well, how was it when you got home and how is it with the taijyia and the houshi?" Little Inu asked.

"Sango and Miroku are doing just fine, Sango has kept her promise to him and given him seven kids, three sons and four daughters. And well, when we got home I suddenly felt all the memories from this time come back and I remembered my promise, I said that once I met her again I would grab hold on her and never let go, that I did. Now we have three beautiful children, and now you know what you will get when you meet Kagome again, right?" Inuyasha said and winked.

Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Mika, Akari and Kokoro leaned against their parents and smiled at Little Inu.

_Yeah, I suppose I will have something worth waiting for when we meet again… _Little Inu thought dreamily.

"I think that we should go back to our time now, it was nice seeing you again Inuyasha. And take care, I do want to have these kids you know." Kagome said while smiling a little sadly.

The kids smiled again. "Goodbye dad!" They said and hugged Little Inu.

Inuyasha smiled and ruffled his hair. "Now you know a lot about the future, just keep yourself alive, okay?"

Kagome stepped forward and kissed his forehead. "See you later." She smiled and went to her mate and children. The portal came back and they waved before stepping in. Little Inu stood there another long while. "Kagome…" He whispered and touched his forehead.

I guess I'll be seeing you soon, huh? Well, well. Three children and another kid on the way, wow, I'm looking forward to the time we meet again, Kagome.

Koi.

**A/N**

**Hey, hey. This was the epilogue, and I would like to thank all the kind reviewers, you guys are the best!! **

**Of all the reviewers I want to thank AngelBeautyLove, for reviewing all my chapters and for being the very first reviewer of all my stories. Thank you and good luck with your fanfics!**

**Wow, I can't believe it, I'm done with my first fanfics! Wahoo!! Arigatou gozaimasu for all the support, minna!**

**Sayonara, till we meet again!**

**Love, Hanyou Yogonem.**


End file.
